toweringfandomcom-20200213-history
Yui Komori
Yui Komori is the heroine of Diabolik Lovers. When her father moved abroad for work Yui is forced to live with six vampires: Shuu, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Laito, and Subaru. Appearances Yui is a beautiful girl whose outward appearance looks rather girly. She has wavy platinum blonde hair that falls down to her shoulders with her bangs parted in the center and a pretty pink flower hairclip pinned on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a light glistening sherbet pink color. In the first two games, Haunted Dark Bridal '''and MORE BLOOD,' Yui wears a pink top with sleeves that fall off her shoulders. It is decorated with black straps and a black cross-stitched decoration with black ribbons at the end. She wears it with brown shorts and brown boots. She also wears a gold heart-shaped necklace to accompany her looks. In the third game, '''VANDEAD CARNIVAL,' Yui wears a blue jacket over a white shirt with a brown bow on the front (the collar of the shirt shows above the jacket). She wears it with a beige skirt, black tights, and brown shoes. She still wears the same necklace and flower clip with this outfit. In the fourth game, DARK FATE, Yui wears a white loose fitting blouse with a black and dark pink drawstring top underneath. She wears it with high waisted dark blue shorts with gold buttons, white ankle socks and black shoes with straps that go above her ankles. She still wears the same necklace and flower clip with this outfit. In the upcoming game LUNATIC PARADE,Yui wears a green gym jacket (the sleeves of the upper arm of the jacket is decorated with a white straight-stitched decoration with white ribbons at the end) over a pale yellow thigh-length dress which is decorated with white ruffles. She wears black thigh socks and brown shoes with straps that go across her foot. She still wears the same flower clip with this outfit, but without the necklace. Her school uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline. She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above her knees with a white petticoat underneath. She wears it with black knee socks and brown dress shoes. Personality Yui has a cheerful and optimistic personality, but can also be somewhat naive. She can be oblivious to certain things and indecisive when making certain decisions. Yui seems to be very determined and strong-willed in the worst scenarios and doesn't mind any mean comments thrown her way by any of the vampires. Despite such situations, she usually responds to all the brothers with kindness. As she goes through the game, she slowly starts to become a masochist (though she denies it). Yui is also a strong believer of God. At first, she does not believe in the existence of vampires but eventually comes to accept them. History After Laito pushed Cordelia from the balcony, Richter, found her dying. She asked him to cut out her heart and implant it into another body. He did as she asked and implanted it into Yui, an abandoned girl who had the ideal body for Cordelia's heart. He then handed Yui to vampire hunter Seiji Komori, to avoid "Cordelia" from being taken away by his brother, Karlheinz. Seiji, who was also a priest, owned a church and raised Yui since then as his daughter. Seiji never told Yui he was not her biological father and instead, told that her mother had died when she was a child. Because Cordelia was the daughter of the Demon King, her blood had a power flowing within it. Since her heart is inside of Yui, she is a power blood bank for the vampires. All the brothers note that Yui's blood is of the "finest quality." In addition, her chest will hurt when "Cordelia" reacts to something. When she was 17 her father told her he was moving abroad for work and she was being sent to Japan. The brothers tell her she was given up as a sacrifice. On Yen Sid's Team Three weeks after she was turned into a vampire, she had a strange feeling that someone will come in the mansion to save all of them from danger. Then as she predicted it, it came true when a figure and five other figures came in and defeated all the demons. When the leader figure introduced herself to be a girl, Andrea Garcia, all six Sakamaki Brothers were shocked to see that a girl saved their lives, while Yui was happy to see that a girl defeated the monsters with one strike. Andrea introduced herself and Danny Fenton, Tsukune Aono, Raven Queen, Tinkerbell, and Hiccup Haddock. Once it was time to go, she asked if all seven of them would like to come with her. Yui accepted, and when she happily accepted it, so did the Sakamaki brothers. And from then on, they all became Vampires of Yen Sid's Team. And as months and weeks passed, Yui was announced as one of the Sixteen Supporting Assistants of the Ten Kingdoms, leaving Andrea to train Yui through easy combats so she can be strong from her new self to the heroic self; in addition, Yui has been developing feelings towards her for her belief that Andrea is pure. Trivia * When she met the brothers in Episode 1, she finds out that she was adopted. * She doesn't know how to swim. * She is afraid of thunder. * She wears frilly blue undergarments and a pink bikini. * She doesn't know anything about her birth parents. * In one of the Kanato endings in Haunted Dark Bridal, Yui is transformed into a vampire by Kanato. * In one of the Subaru endings, it is only implied that Yui turned into a vampire. * Due to a mistranslation by fansubbers, they translated Chichinashi (Breastless) as Pancake. * Yui is the first person who has survived the awakening. * As shown when Yui was asleep in Episode 11, it is possible that the room Yui was given to stay in in the Sakamaki Mansion was the room bearing the balcony in which Cordelia was thrown from by Laito. * In the manga and the second game MORE BLOOD, her father, Seiji catches a certain scent coming from Yui which prompts him to try and kill her, believing she is dead and a vampire is wearing her dead skin. * In Ruki's Brute ending in DARK FATE, Yui and Shin have a son called Adam. Category:Vampire Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Former Human Category:Daughter Category:Trainee Category:Adopted Category:Reincarnation of Heroes Category:Reincarnated Category:Diabolik Lovers Character Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters